Annoying Idiot
by Jess Likes Biting
Summary: LuffyxOc ; Featuring Chiaki from 'This Can't Be Real' ; Present for Taco ; Chiaki hates Luffy and happens to be partnered up with him for history... this can't go well, can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Jess here with a present for Taco!  
It's a one shot with her character Chiaki from 'This Can't Be Real'.  
Enjoy Taco! :)**

* * *

Chiaki glared as she entered the room, not only was she in a bad mood but she was about to be stuck in her worse class – with the worse people for about an hour. This was complete and utter bullshit in her eyes. She sat in the back, the teacher glancing her way then shaking her head and continued reading at her desk.

Chiaki was a few seconds earlier than the rest of the students in the class mostly because she didn't have a sixth period. She tapped her fingers against the old desk impatiently. By the stack of papers on the teacher's desk with a good amount of red marks on them she could tell this day was only gonna get worse.

Her black hair with red tips was a good distraction as she waited for the bell to ring, she fingered the locks in her hand. There was a loud slam on the desk next to her and she quietly looked over to see one of her few closest friends smiling at her, "Hey Jess."

The girl grinned, "Hi ChiChi!"

The calm glance turned into a glare, "Don't call me that."

The girl giggled to herself her red hair tied into a tight pony tail, her glasses sliding down her nose slightly due to the heat. "I'm excited to get my test back today!"

"Why?"

She grinned, "I think I did good."

Chiaki felt a small smile grace her face, her friend always seemed to make things a little better. She always had that innocent look about her, and not to mention due to her short size she was adorable, dare she use the word.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Jess's smile faded but she quickly replaced it with a less happy one, "He's in the hall with Nami."

Chiaki growled, "Did you two get in a fight again?"

She nodded sadly, "I didn't mean to."

Chiaki raised a brow but before she could continue, the rest of the students poured into the room with the bell signaling class to start. I watched Nami smirk down at Jess and glared at her, greedy bitch.

Her boyfriend followed suit sitting diagonally from Jess sending her a small sad glance before looking back up at the board. I looked at the door and my sour mood got worse, he walked in.

His black hair was messy and in his face, the term 'hat hair' coming to mind, his brown eyes scanned the room for an open seat.

"You're late."

He grinned, "I was distracted."

Chiaki rolled her eyes, glancing around the room and started panicking. Fuck. The only available seat was…

"Hey ChiChi, miss me?"

She heard a small giggle from Jess, and glared at the boy in front of her, "Only one person calls me that, and it's defiantly not you dick."

He just grinned, "Actually, My name's Luffy not dick, but I do have one."

Jess's giggled started increasing in a volume, not being held back by her hand.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Everyone's always in the mood for some Luffy."

"I'm not everyone."

"If the world PMSed like you, we'd all be dead."

"If you don't shut up, you'll be dead."

"LUFFY AND CHIAKI SHUT THE HELL UP."

They blinked at their angry teacher, "Now! If I could continue taking roll call and pass out your tests, I can then tell you about your new project."

Groans filled the room, but my eyes stayed on the mess of black hair in front of me.

That bastard! He knew exactly what to do to get on my nerves and under my skin!

He did it every damn day on purpose! It was annoying as hell.

When roll call was finished the teacher looked over the class and grinned evilly, a gulp was the response from most of the classmates. Chiaki grabbed at her long sleeve purple shirt irritated, "Just get on with it, teach, I'm bored."

The teacher glanced at Chiaki, "Fine. You're new project will be done in pairs, which I will pick and will be a ten page paper on a history event of your choice. I don't really care I just don't want to deal with you punks for the next two weeks. After I tell you who your partner is, I'll give you your tests and you can get started with them after you pass out due to the terrible marks you received."

The class stared at her with fear.

"Jess and Sanji."

Jess smiled shyly at him and he returned, maybe they'd stop fighting now.

"Nami and Vivi."

Nami growled but sat next to the blue haired girl.

"Luffy and…"

Chiaki stared at her with hope, "Chiaki."

Immediately the hope was ripped from her body and was replaced with dread. He turned around and smirked, "Hey babe."

"My life is officially over."

-breakbreakbreak-

Chiaki had to resist the urge to bang her head against the desk so many times in 10 minutes that it succeeded over the amount of time she wanted to bang her head in for her whole life before this moment.

Luffy wouldn't listen to her and reason with what event they were going to choice, "WE SHOULD DO IT WHEN THEY EVENTED FORKS!"

"I'd rather do it on a war or when prostitution started up."

He stopped his ranting and raving about forks and stared at her, "Seriously?"

"No."

"Be serious! This is our grade!"

"By the looks of your test you obviously need the good grade."

He glared at her, "It's not my fault."

"Then shut up about forks and put your serious hat on so we can choose something that actually won't be fucking retarded."

"She said any history event right?"

Chiaki nodded, "Any one we agree on."

He sat for moment thinking, as did Chiaki. Luffy then began grinning, "Let's do it on Pirates!"

Chiaki thought a minute before nodding, "We'll do it on what began the pirate era, because it's still going on today."

Luffy's eyes began to sparkle, "Seriously?!"

Chiaki nodded, "…Yeah."

"Alright class! Ten minutes left, figure out when and where you're all going to meet for this project because this is the only day I'm giving you to work on it in class."

"But you said you didn't want to deal with us?"

The teacher laughed, "I meant today."

"Shit."

"Jess! Watch your mouth!"

The red head blushed, "Sorry!"

"Anyway, find time to do the project."

She sat back staring at the boy in front of her, "We're not doing it at my house."

"We'll do it at mine then, that way I can get some food."

She rolled her eyes, "When."

"So many words from your pretty mouth."

She glared, "When."

He grinned, "How about right after school?"

She shook her head, "I've got plans."

"No she doesn't."

Chiaki glared over at Jess, "Yes. I do."

"The arcade can wait."

She rolled her eyes, "What are you my mom?"

Jess grinned patting her head, "Yes! Now you will meet Mr. Monkey after school and you will do your project, I'll pick you up afterwards and take you to the arcade."

She looked up at her bored, "Fine."

-AFTAAAAA SCHOOOL-

Chiaki glared at the floor of the school leaning against her own locker, next to her friend's locker. "Honestly, I don't know why he annoys you so much. He's funny and really hot."

"He's annoying."

The girl rolled her eyes at her friend, "He may be annoying but so are Jess and I."

Chiaki shrugged, "Just leave it alone, Taco."

Taco sighed, "Give the boy a chance, plus if you don't think he's hot wait until you see his brother."

Jess walked up, "Not only is he hot, but he's a pyro who likes walking around shirtless."

Chiaki rolled her eyes, "I'd rather be playing video games."

Jess giggled, "Shut up and go find Luffy, he's looking for you."

Chiaki began to walk away but stopped, "How's you and lover boy?"

Jess smiled softly, "We have a date tonight after I drop you off at the arcade, he's cooking for me."

Taco grinned, "Woooo, use protection."

Jess grinned, "Sure will."

Chiaki shook her head with a smile, "See yea."

She walked around the corner and lost her smile, 'this is so retarded. I don't want to do some stupid project with some annoying brat,'

She caught a glimpse of a straw hat, and walked towards the small group of laughing teen boys. "Let's get a move on; I've got things to do."

Luffy grinned, "What's wrong ChiChi, mommy and daddy put a curfew on you?"

Chiaki growled, "Call me that one more time, bastard, and I'll fucking punch you out!"

Luffy stepped forward, "Call you what?"

She glared at him, "I don't have to help you with this project. I don't give a shit about my grades."

Luffy rolled his eyes, "See you guys later, Ms. PMS over here has a date with me."

"You wish."

"And so what if I do?"

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this thing done as quickly as possible."

"That's what she said."

"You're annoying."

"You're a bitch."

She growled following after him as he waved at some random car that just pulled up to the school, "Ace is here, let's go."

"Ace?"

"Brother."

She nodded getting into the door Luffy opened for her. Luffy jumping in after her, "Hey Ace."

Chiaki looked up at the driver and felt her jaw drop, her friends were defiantly not kidding... Not at all.

Ace grinned at her, "Who's the girl?"

"Chiaki, the PMSing warrior, she's working on a project with me."

"On?"

"Pirates!"

Ace grinned, "Nice subject. So Chiaki, how are you?"

Chiaki raised a brow, "Fine.."

Ace nodded and continued driving, "So, Luffy, how was your day?"

Chiaki chose to ignore the two and looked out the window of the car. It seemed like an eternity passed by when the car came to a stop. Luffy opened the door, and Chiaki got out of her own door shutting it and looking up at the small two story house. Luffy ran, no wait, skipped by her with a grin, "Let's get working, partnerrr~!"

Chiaki sighed, "This is going to be a long project."

-lololololololol-

Chiaki quickly walked down the stairs, ignoring the boy, "Wait! When are we gonna meet again?"

Chiaki stopped at the door and looked at Luffy, "Tell me when, Jess is waiting."

"Tomorrow, same time?"

She shrugged, "Fine."

Before she was out the door, she felt arms circle around her gripping her close to a chest. She growled dangerously, "GET OFF!"

Luffy laughed loudly, "See yeaaa, ChiChi!"

She got into the car and slammed the door, the red head raised a brow, "You okay?"

"He hugged me."

With that she burst out laughing loudly, "He w-what?"

"Hugged. Me."

Her laughter increased, "T-that's a-amazing!"

"No. It's NOT."

Jess stopped laughing wiping her tears looking at her friend, "Are you blushing?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"Shut the fuck up and drive."

"Yes, ice queen."

She rolled her eyes and banged her head on the window, "That was terrible."

"You know, he's not that bad."

She glared at her friend, "He is."

Jess shook her head, "I bet by the end of this week, he'll have you smiling."

"I bet he'll be six feet under."

Jess stopped in front of the arcade, "Chiaki, stop out of trouble now."

"You're not my mom."

Jess smiled lightly, "Yeah but I'll have to be the one to get you out of jail. I'll see you tomorrow, my sexy friend."

"Bye."

-Speaking of tomorrow.-

Chiaki walked into the school with a feeling of dread hanging over her shoulder, today felt like it was going to be bad she could already feel it. She continued walking turning a corner only to be pushed against a locker, "Hey failure."

Chiaki's red eyes glared up at the girl who currently was in front of her with a smirk, "Where were you last night, we had a nice family dinner."

"Fuck off, Rika."

Rika grinned at her, "Actually, I was wondering why you were at a boy's house last night. Daddy's not impressed. He doesn't want someone like you reproducing."

Chiaki glared at her, "Shut up."

"What you can't own up to being a whore?"

Chiaki's glare became more fierce, "Says fucking you."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"I can't believe your tiny brain was able to figure that out."

"Is there a problem here?"

Both girls glanced up at the new voice, Luffy leaning against the locker next to the two girls. Rika batted her eyes, "There's nothing wrong here, what's your name?"

Luffy raised a brow, "None of your business miss, but I'll be taking Chiaki here."

Rika glared at Luffy now, "We're busy."

Chiaki stayed silent throughout the interaction between the two staring off into nothing listening intently. Luffy then broke through the silence, "Too bad."

"Why would you want this failure anyway?"

Luffy then glared, "We may not get along, but I happen to need that girl right there."

"Oh so you need her?" she looked down at Chiaki, "I'll let you feel wanted from now, but like I said, Daddy wants to have a talk with you."

"Go fuck some random guy, Rika."

She glared at Chiaki, "Just wait until you get home, bitch."

Luffy raised a brow, "You're related to that slut?"

Chiaki glared at him, "What do you want?"

Luffy shrugged, "Nothing, it just looked like you needed to get away from her."

Chiaki raised a brow, "Why would you help me?"

Luffy shrugged again.

Chiaki looked at him for a minute before walking down the hallway, "Wait up!"

She sighed, "Leave me alone."

"I dunno."

She looked up at him, "I don't care if you don't want to, just leave me alone."

Jess appeared at of nowhere, "Aha! I knew you'd be making progress!"

Chiaki looked up at her, "What are you talking about?"

The girl giggled, "You haven't called him any names."

Chiaki grumbled out something.

"What was that?"

"He helped me."

Jess looked at the grinning boy impressed, "You helped her and she appreciated it?"

Luffy shrugged, "I guess so."

Chiaki opened her locker, "I just want to be left alone."

Jess looked at her, "Did something happen?"

Luffy jumped in, "Rika was saying something to her."

"You helped her with Rika?"

Chiaki stayed silent and let the two talk, she glared at the contents inside the locker. 'Fucking stupid bitch, one of these days, she's going down.'

The bell rang and everyone handed towards their classes, Luffy grabbed Chiaki's arm and grinned down at her, "See you during sixth, babe."

Chiaki glared at him, "Annoying bastard."

-aftaaaa school, at Luffy's-

Chiaki sat down on Luffy's bed opening up a book, "What was up with that Rika chick anyway?"

Chiaki glared down at the book, "Nothing."

"You shouldn't keep things inside; it won't end up well in the end."

"What are you Dr. Phil?"

"Yes. I most certainly am."

Luffy tapped his pencil not bothering with the book he opened, "You know, you're not that much of a bitch. You're just misunderstood."

"Don't try to analyze me."

Luffy stopped his tapping and looked at the girl on his bed, "You know what, I think I actually like you."

Chiaki sighed looking up from the book, "I don't care."

Luffy grinned, "I'm gonna work on that."

Chiaki raised a brow, "Work on what?"

"Making you care."

"Why do you care?"

Luffy shrugged with that grin, "Because I like you."

"I have a feeling those words are going to be the death of you."

"Aww, liking you isn't that bad."

Chiaki ignored him writing down some random item from the book. Luffy looked back down at the book with a grin, "You and me will be friends yet."

"Dumbass."

"I love you too."

Chiaki rolled her eyes, and for some reason she felt like this conversation was going to turn into something that might actually possibly change her. The look on the idiots face in front of her held something she wasn't sure she was gonna ever forget.

Persistent, annoying bastard.

* * *

**Review :) I love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second part, haha :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chiaki or One Piece.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chiaki growled loudly when she lifted her head off of the air mattress at Jess' house. For days she's been avoiding going home or visiting Luffy. Something happened just a few hours ago that had her head pounding and her heart beating oddly against her chest.

It had been almost 4 months after the History project and Luffy still followed her in school. He would talk to her every day, eat lunch with her, show up after school and **kidnap** her with the help of his brother. No matter what she did, no matter how much she insulted, he'd still be there.

It confused her how much he was actually trying to get inside of her head, to figure her out, to make her happy. Not only that when she did escape him, he was in her every thought and got certain reactions from her that had her even more confused.

She frowned and she closed her eyes thinking back to the event that had brought her running to her friend's house.

"_Chiaki!"_

_She groaned and didn't turn around when she heard his voice and kept walking forward. "Make this easy before I make a scene!"_

_She found a wall next to her and began to bang her head against the wall, earning her an arm around her shoulder, "You're coming over my house tonight."_

"_Why can't you leave me alone, idiot?"_

_She could practically feel him grin, "Because, I like you. I already told you this."_

"_What if I don't like you?"_

_She was suddenly turned around and slammed against the wall, "I think you secretly do."_

_She kept her eyes closed and ignored the fact she could feel him breathing on her neck. "I don't."_

_She felt a hand cup her face gently, "Then why do you blush whenever I touch you?"_

_She felt her face heat up even more._

"_Why don't you yell at me anymore?"_

_She couldn't talk; she didn't know what to say._

"_Why do you hold in a breath when I smile at you?"_

_Suddenly her voice came back, "S-stop."_

_It came out so tiny, so soft, so weak that it was a surprise that Luffy actually heard it. _

_He leaned in even more, their lips almost touching, "Why?"_

_Something in Chiaki decided to break, "P-please..."_

_Luffy didn't seem to hear that one because their lips were already touching. Chiaki's eyes opened wide and stared into half lidded brown ones. Her heart started pounding way to fast to be healthy against her chest._

_His hand on her cheek pulled her closer to him, his body moving her flat against the wall. Chiaki stood frozen unable to figure out what was happening. At least that was until a tongue darted out and moved slowly against her bottom lip. _

_This is one moment that Chiaki could say she was deathly afraid of Luffy. She couldn't figure out what has happening within her and why he was pulling these feelings, reactions out of her._

_She pulled away pushing him back with what energy she had. Luffy looked up at her slightly dazed and she took off towards the only place she seemed fit._

"Chiaki, are you okay?"

Jess was looking down at her from her bed with a small smile. She shook her head no and turned away from her.

Jess crawled down onto the air mattress next to her and leaned against her shoulder, "You know, he's probably freaking out right now."

"Why?"

Jess sighed at the quietness of Chiaki's voice, "He does care about you, no matter how much that scares you."

She shook her head, "I'm not scared."

"You're terrified."

Jess growled when she was sent a glare. "You scared because of how he makes you feel when he's around you. Him kissing you really sent it off."

Chiaki sat up, "I'm NOT scared!"

Jess clenched her fists, "Do I have to fucking prove to you that you actually care about him as much as he cares about you? That you are terrified of the fact he's trying to make you care, and succeeding? That only he can pull those types of reactions from you?"

She was replied with another glare, "How could you possibly prove th-"

She was cut off with Jess' lips brought down onto her's and she stared at the girl shocked. Was Jess kissing her? Yes, yes she was.

But then something clicked, her heart didn't race, she was fine. Completely normal. Jess pulled away and grinned, "Take that bitch."

"Sometimes, I really dislike you."

She giggled, "Now, will you please do me a favor and go tell lover boy you like him."

She stayed silent sitting in front of her friend, "I…"

Jess's grinned softened into a small smile, "You know, some people say actions speak louder then words."

Chiaki stood from the bed waving lazily at Jess, and walked out of her house. She looked up at the street and sun was practically gone in the sky and it had almost started to become night. She put her hands in her pockets and bit her lip.

Luffy did everything know one else could do, he made her go crazy.

Before she knew it she was in front of the house she had been kidnapped and held hostage in for the past four months. She shook her head of any thoughts of running away, even if this scared her. Even if this made her confused for some reason she knew that the idiot in the home in front of her would help her understand.

He was actually making her care like he promised.

The idiot.

She knocked on the door and waited silently, when the door opened she was meet with a green haired man from her school.

"Luffy here?"

He looked down at her, "Nope."

She heard his voice in the background and growled at the boy, "Move."

He glared right back, "Make me."

She raised a brow, backing up before running and jumping full force onto the boy. He caught her and he stumbled back enough for her to sneak by and move into the living room where Luffy was currently sitting down in front of the TV wearing ice cream on his face glaring at his older brother.

Chiaki coughed quietly into her hand earning the attention of the brothers, Ace looked over and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone."

Chiaki looked away when Ace walked past her dragging the cursing green-haired boy out of the room with him.

Luffy stood up from the ground and looked at Chiaki, "Why are you here?"

She flinched at the tone, but looked down at the ground so her bangs covered her blushing face. This was defiantly something she did not do every day.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

She stepped forward for a minute, and then moved back to her originally spot. _Shit._

With a shake of her head she walked forward and stood in front of Luffy determination in her eyes. He looked down at her with a raised brow, "Talking would be nice."

She glared at him, "Shut up."

Her glared was matched with one of his own, "Make me."

She smirked, grabbing his head with both her hands crashing their lips together messily.

It lasted a only about five seconds but when Chiaki pulled away she gulped at the electricity that was flowing through her veins. "Chiaki?"

She looked up at him unsure of herself now, "Y-Yeah?"

He leaned down brushing his nose against her's, "I told you, you liked me."

She attempted to hid a stupid smile from moving onto her face, "Annoying Idiot."

* * *

**THE END, I LOVE YOU :D**


End file.
